Where lust flows
by Nakama desu
Summary: Nami gets caught masturbating in her bedroom and Vivi accidentally catches her in the middle of it practically naked. Extremely embarrassed she speeds off but soon Nami comes and offers an invitation almost to die for. Will Vivi fall for lust and go with the flow or will she object and deny of these sensations she feels? And what'll happen when Zoro catches them? Nami x Vivi x Zoro


"Hey Nami, do you know wher..." Vivi cuts short of her question as her hand falls from the door handle of the door to Nami's room. Her hand quickly comes up to cover her mouth and she falls back a few steps before a small gasp escapes from her lips. She swiftly turns her head away with embarrassment from the arousing scene in front of her and with a sincere apology for disrupting Nami's privacy, bolts away with flushed cheeks and racing heart.

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy! I don't usually write yuri, I think this will be a one time thing for me so hope you like it. I just had a sudden urge to write Vivi and Nami so here it is!

**Warning!** If you don't like girl on girl (girl x girl, lesbianos, gl? is that a thing, i know bl is...) please don't read. Also this contains slight swearing and some sexual scenes, actually basically the whole thing is a giant sex scene.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece obviously, One Piece is owned by the one and almighty Eiichiro Oda!

**Summary: **Nami gets caught masturbating in her bedroom and Vivi accidentally catches her in the middle of it practically naked. Extremely embarrassed she speeds off but soon Nami comes and offers an invitation almost to die for. Will Vivi fall for lust and go with the flow or will she object and deny of these sensations she feels? I think the answer is clear though ;) Nami x ViVi , Vivi x Nami

Thanks again and reviews, favs and follows will be gladly appreciated! Here we go!

* * *

Nami lied sprawled across on her bed with only her bright pink panties and white singlet left on her heated body. The rest of her clothes were bundled in a messy pile on the floor beside her and the light was shining bright on her without a spot unseen from the light. Her singlet was pulled up revealing her stomach and a some under boob but still covering majority of her breasts and her panties were hanging around her right mid thigh. Her front was unluckily facing the entrance of the door giving whoever entered the door full sight of the events playing on in the small packed room. As soon as the door creaked open Nami's eyes widened with panic and fear as she quickly attempts to bring the blanket beside her over her body or at least turn around so only her back can be seen by the 'guest'.

Upon the entrance of the guest and the failed attempt of plan the person who opened the door was revealed and had without a doubt seen Nami in an extremely embarrassing and stimulating state and situation. Fully flushed cheeks, light sweat trickling from her whole body, heavy panting and lust/panic filled eyes, the scene was indeed very erotic and would cause any straight men to melt right on the spot. Vivi ran was quick to leave with an apology and the door once again closed. As soon as Nami was left alone in the room once again she couldn't help but feel hornier than when she started. The knowledge of someone entering upon her masturbating and obviously embarrassed from the sight meant the sight of her was at least somewhat stimulating. Of course that wasn't the necessary case but it seemed fit for Vivi's personality.

Following the lust was still the embarrassment of being caught masturbating and being practically naked but she just couldn't help the urges inside for release and pleasure. Being on a ship not to mention a ship that has basically no privacy whatsoever and is filled with mainly men proves to have difficulties with any thought of 'fun' or nudity. Not unless you're a shameless woman who has no cares for exposing her body to the rest of the world. No, Nami was not that type of girl, sure she likes showing more than necessary skin from time to time, but never to that extent.

"A-hha hhaahh!..." Nami arched her back sharply as her finger rubbed against her clit at a dangerously torturing pace. At the same time her left hand fondled between her right and left breast in a slow massaging circular motion. She slowly applied more pressure to both parts on her body and slowly and gradually went faster and closer to her nipple and entrance. Her pants became heavier and her breathes became shorter and quicker. Moans escaped more often and louder at that. She rocked her hips in an up and down motion creating friction downstairs as well as rub her legs against each other involuntarily from the sensation. Soon 2 fingers were pressed at the entrance of her vagina and with a long pause and a deep breath, both pushed in in one swift movement.

"Aghn- Aa-hhaa- Nnghn- hha fuck!..." She stayed in that position for a few seconds to fully enjoy the pleasure before continuing. In and out, in and out. This pattern continued for a couple of minutes with her legs spreading further apart by the second. Soon there were a total of 4 fingers plunged deep within darkness and Nami was moaning like crazy. Her eyes were now closed and her breathing was ragged with unevenness. With a deep swallow she quickened her pace thrusting her fingers back into her vagina 4-5 times every second. The assault was starting to take its toll on Nami's body but the feeling of lust and pleasure kept her going, it was just too good to stop. Her hips rocked to each second in a continuous manner for at least another 1 and a half minutes.

"Ahh... aah... aaghn... nnha... nnh... aghn... hhn... nnh... nyah... ahn... aah..." The slick sounds that were made from the fingers thrusting echoed around the room along with the a mixture of pants, gasps and moans. Nami quickly changed positions with her back still on the bed but with both legs mid air held down close to her chest by her left arm. She wrapped her right arm around her thigh and proceeded sliding her fingers in and out. Her fingers were now able to reach deeper in and made Nami enjoy this time even more and with a final moan and deep thrust, "Aaaaahhhh... Fuck... aahhhhhhnnnn... nnghh... ah-hhaa!"

Nami let her body go limp and drop and remained still, panting and breathing heavily. The room was completely silent. A blush quickly came and covered the whole of her cheeks. She suddenly remembered the incident with Vivi. She turned over to her side and brought her knees up to her face to cover them from sheer embarrassment. That's when her eyes grew wider from realisation. Perhaps someone from her crew heard her from her high of even worse the whole crew! AHHHH! No, this wasn't the time to panic, she had to check for herself, first, she would see if everyone's behviour was the same and then have some friendly sister talk with a certain blue haired girl, that's all!

But first of all she needs to tidy up and get changed!

* * *

Okay! That's the first chapter done! I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I did writing this (I can't believe i wrote something so dirty, it was really embarrassing writing it not to mention reading over it!) Next chapter will probs be up before next month, my apologies if i take and longer, I'll try my best! Please review, fav and follow if you liked this! It'd be a huge motivation for me to finish faster! This is my first time writing something like this so forgive me if it isn't the best! I don't like disappointing people so I promise to give this my all! Thank you and stay tuned!


End file.
